earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Lucien
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Spent Time As a Raven All accounts on Lucien describe him as the first of Dream of the Endless' raven scouts and informants. It appears that Lucien served his master to such a degree that he was then elevated into the position and form he has now. But Lucien was not always a raven before that... This Is His Third Form Many occult references cite "the Librarian" as Lucien's third form. Which would make his raven form his second form. So what was his first? Well, that's debatable and not every occult manuscript of scholar agrees. There are close to a dozen theories proposed, but these three seem to hold the most merit in my humble opinion. A) An Angel: One tale postulates that Lucien was an eighth or ninth Archangel or possibly just a high-ranking angel of some importance. Often this theory claims that Lucien was the Metatron for whom the title of the divine spokesperson was named. The tale claims that Lucien or Metatron was so obsessed with the accumulation of knowledge, even that which was forbidden in the Silver City, that he chose to reject his heavenly grace and walk the Earth as a man and for which he was recruited by Dream who was in need of those with such thirst for knowledge to become his ravens. B) A Bard: Another claims that Lucien was, in fact Adam. Yes the First Mortal Man created by the Presence, husband of Lilith and Eve, father to Cain and Abel, the former resident of the Garden of Eden. That Adam. Fashioned from clay and given the breath of life by the Presence, Adam gained great knowledge by eating the forbidden fruit at the center of the Garden after being tricked by his first wife, Lilith. As a result of his knowledge, Adam never felt at ease living among mortals, feeling like "a stranger in a strange land". When his first wife Lilith seduced and cursed his sons Cain and Abel, pitting them against each other as an act of revenge against him, Adam chose to leave his family in search of knowledge. He became a storyteller (much like his wife and sons) to pay his way through his travels until he met Dream who offered him all the knowledge he could ever need, if he only swore service to a new master. C) A Changeling: Another tale claims that Lucien was neither a man nor angel, but a Fae. A fae so much more interested in knowledge, wisdom, and order that he was exiled from his kind. When he eventually came to Earth, he took the form of a raven as he mistakenly believed they were the planet's highest form of intelligence. Only, after he became the blackbird, Lucien realized he had forgotten to save enough magic to transform himself into another form and was locked into the form of a raven for years, decades, or maybe centuries before he encountered Dream of the Endless. Lucien approached the Master of Dreams, asking for the Endless to use his great power to restore Lucien to his native form. However, Dream saw value in Lucien's new form and proposed that Lucien serve him for a time and be rewarded more than mere restoration at a later date. Whatever the case, Lucien is now the Librarian & Steward of Ghost Castle and has been for at least three-hundred years.Network Files: Lucien Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) When his master Dream of the Endless was captured by the vampire clan Abyssia and the Order of Ancient Mysteries, Lucien was the only member of Dream's palace staff who did not abandon his post. As a result, upon Dream's return, the Lord of Dreams increasingly relied on Lucien's council, and Lucien's responsibilities expanded accordingly, becoming not only the Librarian but also steward of the castle. It was probably a wise choice as Lucien is regarded to be very wise and steadfast. Among the other Arcana, Lucien is well-liked as he is quick to assist and educate other members of the palace staff, particularly the new raven, Matthew. Lucien was Dream's fist raven and as a result, he feels a close connection with Matthew. Threat Assessment Resources * Major Arcana Physiology: Lucien is a resident of the Dreaming, but he has not always been so. While his origins may remain somewhat mysterious, he is currently known to be a Dreamling, Major Arcana of the Dreaming, or Psychic Manifestation. Whatever you choose to call this species, Lucien is one of the most prominent figures in the Dreaming. ** Immortality: Lucien's current form will continue to thrive so long as sentient life capable of dreaming exists in known reality or until such time as he is utterly destroyed. ** Limited Cosmic Awareness: Lucien is capable of retaining any and all information he has encountered, but this is more than a mere eidetic recall. Lucien claims himself able to remember things which mortal minds cannot or should not comprehend. He also seems to know many things that even he does not know how he knows it, only that he read is somewhere in his library. ** Limited Cosmic Power: Lucien is able to shape the Dreaming into the tools and materials he needs to accomplish his duties as librarian and steward. This includes ink bottles, quills, or other clerical needs. It also gives him the power to have Ghost Castle respond to his presence, opening doors for him as he walks or candles and torching lighting and unlighting themselves as he needs them. * Librarian of Ghost Castle: Informally referred to as Ghost Castle, this haunted mansion exists in the extradimensional realm known as the Dreaming and also on Earth in a remote area of Markovia. This one of the so-called Nightmare Houses and also serves as the palace of the Dream King known as Morpheus. Lucien, as Morpheus' close confidant, is the caretaker of the castle itself, as well as it's vast library. Lucien has read every single volume contained in the library, and he takes particular delight in inspiring the dreams of others by reading aloud from the various texts. * Loremaster Supreme: Having read every book in Ghost Castle, Lucien is a self-made master of a great number of fields, including, but not limited to: Alchemy, Art, Archaeology, Architecture, Business Management, Chemistry, Cooking, Geology, History, Law, Linguistics, Medicine, Meteorology, Occultism, Photography, Political Science, Religion, Seismology, and many, many more. But above all, what Lucien truly loves is Storytelling. He will repeatedly read a good story over and over, memorizing every detail. Weaknesses * Lucien is susceptible to magical and cosmic forces, which can utterly destroy him. Analytics * Physicality: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Occult: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Weapons: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Experience: 8 - Paragon * Ranged: 2 - Basic / Typical * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * There is some crossover between the theories surrounding Lucien and the theories surrounding the Phantom Stranger. * Lucien has a Threat Assessment ranking of 148, marking him as a Severe Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Lucien * Character Gallery: Lucien Category:Characters Category:The Dream Team Members Category:Immortality Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Librarians Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Severe Threat